


Be Alert of Theft!

by WINDJournal



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDJournal/pseuds/WINDJournal
Summary: Recently I was alerted by a fellow writer that there are some irresponsible people uploading our work out there and gaining profit from it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Be Alert of Theft!

Latest update: AO3 developers response: https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/15103

Recently I was alerted by **a fellow writer** that there are some irresponsible people uploading our work out there and gaining profit from it.

Is it their fortune or luck if some people like their app and donate money for its development? Might be. They gain fortune by using our stories we write without even asking for permission to put it on their app... They have a huge luck I guess... in thievery.

It calls: **Fanfic pocket archive library**

(It seems to be taken down from the google app store and apple store, but there are still other versions available in stray app downloader. If anyone know how to take it down, please help.)

I am shocked. How could anyone just take our work like that. No link back to us, to the original writer and such. It is not just rude, but also downright a plagiarism or at the very least, a thievery. I truly hate plagiarism and theft. It kills any creativity a person have. It truly hurts to have your work being taken just like that.

I have seen some people supporting the app. and saying the creator had good intent and I have falsely accuse them by saying no link back to us.

Excuse you then. You people who supporting them by saying our name is on the fic in the app **BUT** it does **not** count as hits here and people who read there cannot kudos or comment on the work. So obviously the same like no link back.

The app. developers not even asking to any of the writers if it is okay their works are being put somewhere else. It is a damn theft. Stealing, you know? Take (another person's property) without permission or legal right without intending to return it.

People who translate my work at least ask first if it is okay they translate it and put it somewhere else. They also put a link back to my original work. So people who wants to read the english version can come to read it here, hits it and leave kudos.

  
I really hope there is some action from the ao3 developer that make copying and editing is impossible or something like that.

I know, I might not be a huge popular writer, but still... I would like to protect my work, the result of my creativity and hardwork in thought. It is an intellectual property by the way which the copyright is own by the writer themselves. Anyone who copy without the writer's permission is doing an infringement of intellectual property rights.

Anyone who wants to talk about how good and misunderstood the **thief app** is, welcomed to do it in **THEIR OWN POST**. Do not rant about it on other people's comment space repeatedly.


End file.
